syracuse_basketballfandomcom-20200214-history
February 2
1920 Syracuse Journal- Orioles Expect To Beat Local Five Once More All-Syracuse Court Players Hope To Down Buffalo Boys The Buffalo Orioles, one of the strongest basketball teams in the country, are coming to Syracuse Wednesday, confident of again taking the All-Syracuse team into camp at the State Armory. In their first meeting at Buffalo last week the Orioles were victorious, 23 to 17, and they claim that they will win by a larger margin here. On the other hand, Jim Tormey and his players feel certain that they will be able to turn the tables on the visitors. The Orioles have played 16 games this season and have not been beaten once, playing some very speedy quintets from the west. The All-Syracuse quintet has won 13 out of 14 games. The only team to down the local five is the Oriole aggregation and the local basket tossers are to go into the game and try to wipe out that sting of defeat. The All-Syracuse five faces four hard games the first two weeks of this month. Next Saturday night the Owasco Canoe Club of Auburn will oppose Captain Jim Tormey and his mates in a benefit game to be played under the auspices of the Junior Auxillary of the House of Providence. Feb. 11 the Goodyear quintet of Akron, OH, with Elmer Kieb, a former varsity star, at center, will tackle the locals, and on Feb. 14 the Cortland Sodality five will oppose the local contenders for supremacy. Syracuse Post Standard- Orioles Show Way To Rival Court Teams World’s Champions Depend Upon Science And Skill To Win; To Meet Strong Foes; All-Syracuse Faces Four Hard Games In Next Two Weeks A glance at the records of the Buffalo Orioles and All-Syracuse teams, which will meet at the State Armory next Wednesday night in the second game of the series for the state basketball championship, reveals the fact that both quintets have a fast, snappy offensive combined with unusual defensive ability. The Orioles in their 16 games this season have yet to taste defeat and All-Syracuse has won 13 of 14 games, losing only to the world’s champions in a sensational game at Buffalo last week. The invaders have been playing basketball for a quarter of a century and probably play the most scientific article of the popular winter indoor sport of any team in existence. All-Syracuse depends largely upon speed and an almost impregnable defense. Indications point to the largest crowd that ever witnessed a basketball game in Central New York. The advance sale of seats will be opened at C.W.P. Reynolds’ and Stola Brothers at noon today and the limited number of choice seats probably will be sold long before the doors of the armory are opened next Wednesday night. The All-Syracuse five faces four hard games the first two weeks of this month. Next Saturday might the Owasco Canoe Club of Auburn will oppose Captain Jim Tormey and his mates in a benefit game to be played under the auspices of the Junior Auxillary of the House of Providence. Feb. 11 the Goodyear quintet of Akron, OH, with Elmer Kieb, a former varsity star, at center, will tackle the locals, and on Feb. 14 the Cortland Sodality five will oppose the local contenders for supremacy. 1947 Syracuse Herald American- Nats Rally To Score Over Oshkosh Oshkosh, Wis.- A red hot Syracuse professional basketball team staged a fourth period rally here Saturday to down the Oshkosh All-Stars, 50-46, before a capacity crowd. It was the first home loss for Oshkosh in 10 games. Trailing by a 26 to 22 score at the end of the third period and later 38 to 35, Syracuse rallied to take a 44 to 43 lead with only two minutes to play, then pulled away to a four-point lead, and held possession of the ball until the game ended. John Chaney, continuing to play his best ball on the road, led Syracuse in scoring with 12 points while Clint Wager topped Oshkosh with 10 points. Immediately following the game Syracuse left for Chicago for the exhibition game this afternoon before returning home for the first of three home games this week, opening with Detroit on Tuesday night. SYRACUSE: Chaney, lf (5-2-12), Rizzo, f (2-4-8), Novak, c (3-2-8), Nelmark, g (5-0-10), Meehan, g (3-2-8), Nugent, g (0-0-0), McCahan, g (0-3-3), Dugger, c (0-1-1), Sharkey, g (0-0-0) TOTALS (18-14-50). OSHKOSH: Carpenter, f (5-5-15), Riska, f (3-2-8), Edwards, f (1-1-3), Vaughn, f (0-1-1), Wager, f (4-2-10), Englund, c (1-1-3), Mattox, g (1-0-2), Sullivan, g (1-2-4) TOTALS (16-14-46). Syracuse Post Standard- Nationals Whip Oshkosh, 50 To 46 Oshkosh, Wis.—Displaying a remarkably well balanced attack, the Syracuse Nationals sped to a 50 to 46 victory over the second place Oshkosh All-Stars of the National League's Western Division last night. It was Syracuse's second victory over Oshkosh in recent weeks, doubly atoning for a one-sided loss to the All-Stars early in the season. The Nats easily handled the rangier Oshkosh club's pivot plays, just as they did in beating the locals, 67 to 49, in Syracuse. The Nationals waged an uphill battle to break an Oshkosh winning streak of nine games on their home court. Oshkosh, one of the powers of the league, led by 32 to 26 at the half but their margin was whittled to 38-37 at the three-quarter mark. With George Nelmark, one of Syracuse's standouts, hitting for two timely baskets the Nationals forged ahead with four minutes left and pulled as neat a performance of freezing tactics as has been seen here in a long time. Johnny Chaney led the Syracuse attack with 12 points but Oshkosh's defense was being attacked from all angles with Nelmark throwing in 10 points, Jerry Rizzo eight, Mike Novak eight and Chick Meehan eight. Bob Carpenter, the former East Texas star, starred for Oshkosh with 15 points. Clint Wager, ex-St. Mary's cager, threw in 10. It was Syracuse's 10th victory of the season and its second of a three-game tour. The Nationals will play the St. Louis All-Stars in a double-header which pits the Chicago Gears against the St. Louis Blues in Chicago today. SYRACUSE: Chaney, lf (5-2-12), Nugent, g (0-0-0), Rizzo, f (2-4-8), Sharkey, g (0-0-0), Novak, c (3-2-8), Meehan, g (3-2-8), McCahan, g (0-3-3), Nelmark, g (5-0-10), Dugger, c (0-1-1) TOTALS (18-14-50). OSHKOSH: Carpenter, f (5-5-15), Riska, f (3-2-8), Edwards, f (1-1-3), Englund, c (1-1-3), Vaughn, f (0-1-1), Mattox, g (1-0-2), Wager, f (4-2-10), Sullivan, g (1-2-4) TOTALS (16-14-46). 1955 Syracuse Herald Journal- Four Games For Nationals Activity in the National Basketball Association gains momentum tonight as the Boston Celtics get an opportunity to take over the Eastern Division lead. The Celts move into New Haven to meet the Philadelphia Warriors while the Syracuse Nationals are idle. A Boston victory would give the Beantowners a half-game edge. Two other games find the New York Knicks facing Minneapolis at Minot, N.D., while Fort Wayne is at Rochester. The Nats leave by plane tonight for the first of three road games starting at Fort Wayne tomorrow. Friday the Syracusans play at Boston and Saturday at Rochester, New York is foe of the Nats here Sunday. Jim Tucker will join the squad tonight and be with the team for the entire four games. Dolph Schayes is shaking off a “charley horse” and Coach Al Cervi expects he can start against the Zollners. 1962 Utica Observer- Nats, Hawks Vie Tonight At Auditorium Schayes' Status In Doubt The St. Louis Hawks will provide the opposition for the Syracuse Nats tonight at 8:30 at the Auditorium. The contest is the second of three regular season National Basketball Association "home" games the Nats have here. The New York Knicks will appear Feb. 24. Last month the Nats lost in overtime to the Philadelphia Warriors, 139-132. Tonight's game will mark the seventh in the series. St. Louis leads 4-2. The Hawks had the distinction of being the only team to hold the Nats under 100 points this season. They turned the trick, 106-94, Nov. 3 at Syracuse. Syracuse and St. Louis are both fighting for third place and the last playoff position in their respective divisions. The Nats are in better shape, leading fourth-place New York by five games. St. Louis, which has returned to form after a dismal start, has been pace by Bob Pettit and the return of Len Wilkens. However, the Hawks still trail third-place Detroit and lost ground with Tuesday's loss to Cincinnati. The status of Syracuse forwards Dolph Schayes and Shaffer is in doubt. Both are recovering from injuries and Coach Alex Hannum hasn't decided the amount of time they will play. Gambee is Syracuse leading scorer against the Hawks with a 19.3 average. Pettit paces the Hawks with a 28.8 standard. Teammate Hagan is next with 17.2. Category:1919-20 Category:1946-47 Category:1954-55 Category:1961-62 Category:All-Syracuse Category:Nationals Category:February 2 Category:Calihan Category:Cervi Category:Chaney Category:Dugger Category:Hannum Category:McCahan Category:Meehan Category:Nelmark Category:Novak Category:Nugent Category:Rizzo Category:Schayes Category:Sharkey Category:Tormey Category:Tucker